edens_gate_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectre
"You talk too much." Spectre is a Turkish hacker and computer expert working for the Whitetail Militia. He manages their camera network and works to bring down the Cult. Early Life Spectre was born in the town of İznik, a district in the Province of Bursa, Turkey. Following political instability throughout Turkey in the early 1990's, Spectre's family fled to the United States where they settled in New York City. Spectre grew up with a love of computers and codes, learning how to hack when he was a teenager and possessing dreams of becoming a programmer once he graduated high school. Spectre studied a Bachelors of Computer Science at The City College of New York. During his time at college, Spectre's parents introduced him to Aisha, the daughter of a family friend with the hope that they would be pleased with each other and marry. However, college had provided Spectre with the time to explore himself and come to the realisation that he was gay. His family did not take the news well, prompting Spectre to move states to Montana after he graduated in search of work and a clean slate. Hope County Spectre found employment in Hope County, working at an electronics store in Fall's End. There he met Wheaty, bonding over a shared love of technology. He agreed to help set up and program cameras for him across the Whitetail Mountains, after being told it was for tracking deer migration and hunting. When Joseph Seed declared the Reaping, Spectre was contacted by Wheaty and brought to the Wolf's Den to help with assisting their efforts against Jacob Seed and the Chosen. Spectre would run missions to hack into the Cult radio towers and loop video feeds, creating distractions and illusions while Whitetails members worked. Physical Appearance Spectre is described as medium height with dark black waves that frame his face and shadowed brown eyes. His skin is a warm tawny brown that has paled slightly in the Montana winters but easily tans under sunlight. He has a bio-mechanical tattoo stretched across his right ribs, depicting gears, pistons and wires between bone and muscle. He also had multiple piercings, in his eyebrow, lip and navel. Spectre also has plans of getting his nipples and scrotum pierced. Spectre normally wears goggles and a gas mask underneath a hood that covers his whole face. When that is not an option, he uses sunglasses and a bandanna covering his lower face Personality & Traits Spectre can sometimes pass as cold and uncaring, as he tends to focus on the details and logically aspects of a situation, skipping over the emotional parts. However, he does possess a keen sense of justice and honesty when it comes to people he cares about. Spectre's mask, goggles and hood are a defence mechanism for him, due to disliking having his face uncovered. Spectre adores Turkish soap operas, having all four seasons of Muhteşem Yüzyıl ''on his laptop, as well as both seasons of ''Ezel. He also lives off coffee, but prefers it to be made Turkish style. He can't stand tea. Skills & Abilities Spectre is a skilled hacker, possessing advanced knowledge of how programs work as well as the computers they run on. He has memories how to pull computers apart then put them back together again. He also has a decent grasp of electrical wiring. Spectre speaks fluent Turkish, Arabic and English. Relationships Aisha Köksal Aisha was the daughter of a well respected family in the neighbourhood that Spectre grew up in and the child of his parents' friends. During his college years, the two were nudged together until the point that she became Spectre's fiancée. The marriage was arranged between their parents but was put on hold until both had graduated. However, after discovering that he was gay, Spectre called off the wedding, breaking Aisha's heart and embarrassing her. This is something that he still regrets, as Spectre was fond of her. She was always kind and had a fondness for poetry and flowery hijabs. Spectre hasn't spoken with her since he moved to Hope County. Wheaty Spectre and Wheaty bonded over a love of technology and became decent friends. They would occasionally get lunch together when both were in Fall's End and catch up. Wheaty was the person who vouched for Spectre to join the Whitetail Militia and relied on him to help set up their camera network. They still eat together whenever Spectre is in the den, sharing music and gossip. Wheaty is also one of the few people in Hope County who has seen Spectre's bare face. Trivia * Spectre is a virgin, following cultural practices of waiting til marriage to have sex. * Despite no longer being Muslim, he still refuses to eat pork. * Spectre nearly always carries his laptop with him in a waterproof bag slung across his back. * Spectre's line art and outfit concept was designed by mdyaoi on tumblr. Category:Characters